The Antcestor
Plot Mabel: Cheryl just bought this time machine and we won't let her back in time. Gumball, we need a plan. Gumball: What was that, I was just enjoying some delicious orange chicken. Mabel: THIS PLAN TO STOP CHERYL FROM TRAVELING BACK IN TIME WILL NOT INVOLVE ORANGE CHICKEN! Gumball: Oh. Puts the orange chicken back where he got it Cheryl: By Cheryl, don't you mean the person right behind you? Mabel: GIVE ME THAT! Swipes time machine Cheryl: I WAS USING THAT! Mabel: I don't care! You once kidnapped my corn, and you're not traveling back in time to ENSLAVE IT! We know what you're up to! Cheryl: OK, you got me cornered! I wanted to sink the lifeboats of the Titanic so that went the Titanic itself sunk, they had no escape! And I was gonna stop to the time you just mentioned to enslave all of you STUPID WATTERSONS! Mabel: Let's get out of here. Next stop, tomorrow! Mabel and Gumball are transported to tomorrow Future Mabel: Talking Tiger, stay RIGHT where you are! I will welcome my antcestor to the family and YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT! Future Talking Tiger: Well, I got Cheryl to stop you! Mabel: Seriously? This is tomorrow? The antcestor IS a good idea. Gumball: Then go complement it! Mabel: YOU CAN'T JUST WALK UP TO YOURSELF AND SAY YOU'RE A GENIUS! Gumball: Oh. Future Mabel: Who was that? Mabel: QUICK! Mabel and Gumball go a little bit before the present Past Cheryl: By Cheryl, don't you mean the person right behind you? Past Mabel: GIVE ME- Mabel and Gumball travel to the present Cheryl: WHERE WERE YOU? Mabel: See for yourself tomorrow. You'll see us. Not the tomorrow us, but the "past us". Cheryl: Ooooook? Mabel and Gumball dissapear to the cavemen Caveman Mabel: Urt her gah but er fi ! (What's wrong with you, butterfly?) Mabel: COOL! Mabel and Gumball go to the year 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Future Mabel: Behold, the last blackhole! Future Gumball: Fing! Mabel: Fing? Is that a new word that replaces "cool" in this time? Gumball: SHHH! Cool is an inappropiate word in the year 999,999- Mabel: THIS IS THE END OF TIME, ALRIGHT? And ironically, everyone suvived. Mabel and Gumball go to 1912 Mabel: OK, so we're on the Titanic? Gumball: Yup. ???: Hello! Both: AHH! ???: I'm your antcestor, Mabel! My name is Anna-Sue! Both: Oh, hello, Anna-Sue! This here is - Cheryl: OH, HELLO! I'M HERE TO SINK THE TITANIC EARLY AND REMOVE ALL THE LIFEBOATS! Darwin: You know I'm not enslaved, right? Cheryl: OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT - Wait, you're not? WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE PRESENT TO ENSLAVE YOU. Darwin: Gumball, HELP!!!! Gumball: Darwin! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Mabel: As I was saying, Anna-Sue: No time for conversations right now! We need to save future Swimmer- Mabel: That's Darwin. We still need to SAVE HIM FROM CERTAIN CHANGE! Anna-Sue: Bring me with you! Mabel: Of course! You're my antcestor! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Stories